survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
Index : Recipes | Islands | Natural Resources | Food | Animals | Inventions | Buildings | Boats | Tools | Rules Overview To survive you will need to craft tools and find an island to live on. You should also band together with other players and create a tribe or join an existing one. Assign jobs to the other players in your tribe like hunting for food, building structures, defending the island, or trading with other tribes. To improve your food, tools, and structures you will need to either gather resources, trade with other tribes, or fight wars and plunder their booty. Then take the resources you recive and craft and create what you need. GUI Tools #Eat/Drink: Click on the food or water you wish to eat. #Forage: Used to put stuff in the backpack. #Backpack: Where your items are stored. You keep this stuff when you die. #Craft: Used to craft items into new items, tools, or buildings. #Move tool: Pick up bricks and rotate them. Useful for classic roblox building. *Any tools you create will be added to the 5 starting tools. (Tip: There is no tool for swimming, a swim button will appear over your stats when you fall in the ocean.) Stats To survive, all of these must be kept above zero. They can be seen on the right side of the screen. *Hunger: Eat to replentish. *Thirst: Drink to replentish. *Health: Lowered by eating raw/burnt food, drinking water that didn't come from a Water Holder or Well, being attacked by animals or other humans, or standing under a stormcloud without shelter. Eat Herbs to replenish or wait for it to replenish naturally. Skill Menu *Crafting sometimes requires levels in certain skills. Some skills just help you do something better (like Foraging) or do nothing at all. *Foraging: Faster Foraging *Swimming: Longer Swimming *Fishing: Catch better fish *Crafting: Crafting anything and everything *Carpentry: Crafting with wood *Masonry: Crafting with stone *Smithing: Crafting with metal *Chemistry: Crafting with coal and crafting Poison *Shipbuilding: Crafting ships and ship precursors *Architecture: Crafting buildings *Engineering: Crafting land vehicles *Cooking: Crafting better food *Farming: Farming and Farming Accessories Tribe Menu Used to create a tribe, invite members to your tribe, assign jobs to your tribes people, or if you are invited to a tribe view tribesmembers names and jobs. Buildings Menu Used to view currently placed buildings, retool buildings, transfer ownership of buildings, or delete buildings. Gameplay Crafting Recipes are combinations of materials that will make other items in the crafting tool. To use these recipes put the desired materials on the ground, select them with the cursor (you should see them appear on the crafting GUI,) and click Create Tool, Process, or Create item. Once crafted, tools will appear in your toolbar, items in your backpack, and processed items will stay where they are. Recipes can sometimes make different things, make the same thing as other recipes, and/or require items made by other recipes. The crafting tool is also used for farming, cooking, smithing, etc. Cooking Most food in survival 303 must be cooked. To do this you touch your food to anything on fire (Flaming wood, oven, etc.) Firestarters like Flint (S. Rock x2, create item = Cut Stone, Cut Stone x2, create tool = Flint) are used to light things on fire. Some food like bread require a more complicated process to make. Mills are used to make flour from wheat, buckets/water holders are used to make flour into dough, and the crafting tool turns dough into bread. To learn these processes you can visit the recipes page. Farming Farming is required to be able to domesticate animals and plants. Start out with planting seeds in compost. Compost is made by processing leaves. The size of the leaf will determine the size of the compost, with different plants needing different sizes. Then place the compost where you want to grow your plants. Process a fruit or seed (i.e. Wheat, create item) with the compost, and it will grow a new plant after a short period of time. It is best to use all of your produce to make your farm bigger and bigger and then stockpile food so that you don't spend all of your time farming just enough to survive. When you reach level 2 for farming, you can make a chicken coop. A chicken coop is a egg producing product. Chicken coops are made by using 2 small bush stumps, a nest, and an egg. Keep farming until you reach level 4 for farming. By now, you are able to hatch chickens. Like planting seeds, just 'plant' the egg into a nest. Boats Boats are used to get from island to island. They are made with the crafting tool. A basic raft can be made by crafting a hull (S. Tree Stump x2, Create Item) into a tool. Building There are two ways to build: Lego style building and Using the crafting tool to make buildings (Create Tool). Buildings made with the crafting tool have many purposes from shelter to food processing. Having more advanced buildings is what makes one tribe more advanced than another. The only way to destroy these is with fire or explosives. To protect your buildings from fire use a water holder like a bucket on each flamable block in the building. There is no defence against explosives and Lego style buildings can be foraged. Fighting Make weapons with the crafting tool, and click other players/animals heads or bodies to damage them. Ranged weapons require ammo. Strategy Survival Don't die. Make friends, watch for threats, and keep your stats up. Attacking This can be done to single travelers or larger tribes. It is best to steal then kill otherwise players will forage their valuables and keep them after death. When fighting with weapons try to make it difficult for your enemy to click you. Setting fire to villages causes panic and anger, esspecially if you light their farm on fire. Explosives offer the fastest destruction and killing, but take a long time to make. One of the best ways to take over a village is to poison food, either anonymously gift it to them or sneak it into their stockpile of food. Then either take all their stuff or move your tribe into their village and defend it from them. Defence Build walls and fireproof your buildings. If you can keep invaders out of your walls, you can avoid any problems. Make potions incase you're poisoned. Leading a tribe Only become a leader if you feel you are expirienced at Survival 303. Start by picturing what you hope to accomplish. Then figure out what jobs you'll need people in your tribe to do to reach it. Say what you hope to achive and what you'll be able to offer members of your tribe in chat. A good job for leaders is building. This allows you to shape your village as you imagine it and members of your tribe will be dependant on you because if you leave all your buildings disappear. Since that is the case, make sure to choose a new leader and transfer all your buildings to that person before leaving. Someone's Guide Need a Head Start? Follow these instructions to level up some... Crafting, a little Carpentry and Shipbuilding: #Get 3 bush stumps, 11 small tree stumps, and 4 small leaves. #Craft 2 of the stumps into a handle and craft the 4 leaves into 2 hemp small leave + small leave. #Craft the hemp into rope 1 hemp only #Make a bucket bush stump and rope and firemaking bow and rope. #Use 2 small tree stumps to make a hull. #Use the hull by crafting it into a raft. Store it if you don't need it. #Use 4 small tree stumps and make 2 hulls. #Craft the 2 hulls together, which will make a large hull. #Tool the large hull into a large raft. Store it if you don't need it. #Use 2 small tree stumps to make another hull, and use 4 small leaves into 2 hemp small leave + small leave. #Craft the 2 hemp together to make a sail. #Do hull, small tree stump, and sail to make a sailboat. Store it if you don't need it. Architecture, Carpentry, Crafting, and Masonry: #Get 15 small tree stumps, 2 large leaves, 6 small stones, and 96 sand. #Make 2 handles and a medium handle with the small tree stumps small tree stump, item. #Make 3 cut stones with the 6 small stones small stones is a cut stone, item. #Use the handles and cut stones to make a axe + cutstone, tool, pickaxe + cutstone, tool, and a spear handle + cutstone, tool. #Make a hull out of 2 tree stumps. Make a raft. #Make walls out of the other tree stumps tree stumps is a wall. #Make a mill walls and a large leave and a lumbermill walls and a large leave. #Store it, if not going to be used for future life. #Make sandstone sand. Keep making sandstone until you don't have any more sand, but get 1 or 2 if there is an extra. #Craft 2 sandstone to make a sandstone brick, then craft 2 sandstone bricks to make a sandstone walls should have at least 4 sandstone walls. #Craft 2 sandstone walls into a tool to get a sandstone hut/well. One pair of walls should be made for a hut and the other pair should be made for a well. Architecture, Carpentry, and Engineering: #Get at least 19 for catapults small tree stumps, 2 small bush stumps, 2 large leaves, 2 small stones, and 2 rope. Optional 8 more tree stumps, 4 small rocks, and 4 rope. #Make a hull out of 2 tree stumps. Make a raft. #Make walls out of the other tree stumps tree stumps is a wall. #Make a mill walls and a large leave and a lumbermill walls and a large leave. #Deploy lumbermill in a spot that "doesn't go on fire". #Put 3 small tree stumps into the lumbermill 2 first, then the 3rd one. #Use small bush stumps to make wood seats a bush stump. #If you did 19 small tree stumps, do 3 planks and a wood seat. If you did 21 small tree stumps, do 3 planks, a small tree stump, and a wood seat. For both, do it twice. #Craft 2 small tree stumps, a small rock, and a rope to make a quarry make stone buildings easier to create. Do it twice. #If you got the optional items, use them to make more quarries. Chemistry, Crafting, and Masonry: #Get 3 small tree stumps, 4 small stones, 2 Small Leaves, and 48 sand. #Make 3 handles the small tree stumps small tree stump, item. #Make 2 cut stones with the 4 small stones small stones is a cut stone, item. #Use the handles and cut stones to make a axe tool, pickaxe + cutstone, tool, and firemaking bow + rope, tool. #Make sandstone sand, item. Keep making sandstone until you don't have any more sand, but get 1 or 2 if there is an extra. #Craft 2 sandstone to make a sandstone brick, then craft 2 sandstone bricks to make a sandstone walls should have at least 4 sandstone walls. #Craft 2 sandstone walls into a tool to get a sandstone hut/well. One pair of walls should be made for a hut and the other pair should be made for a well. #Go to a cave in Ore Island. #Mine Coal and Sulfur. #Make Charcoal Coal, item #Make Gunpowder Charcoal + Sulfur, item #Continue creating Gunpowder until you can make potions Level 3. #Go to Flax Island to collect 2 herbs, 1 Sand, and 1 Flax Flower. #Use a Firemaking Bow to burn sand into glass. Make a Glass Cup item. #Make Health Potion or Herbal Remedy Cup + 2 Herbs + Flax Flower. #The Glass Cup is reusable after use. Using the environment around you. Some islands are useful, others are not useful, and lack food/water. Here are some tips on finding the perfect one: *If you are a beginner, start out at Paradise Island, Horseshoe Island , or Spring Island. The first has food and a waterfall, and the second has lots of apples, animals (watch out they attack if you're too close), clay and dirt piles, and a moderate-sized pond. The third will have constant sources of wood, wheat, carrots (give both thirst and hunger.), stone, water, AND minerals, as well as being relatively close to mainland, in the need of iron. You might need a well if you have more than 4 people. If you're going to go solo, all you need is a bucket and a hut if you want to stay there PROOF THE ROOF AND WALLS!!!!. *If you are between a beginner and expert, Mainland and Bento Island are probably good for you. It has food, water, large tree stumps, crude oil oil is a black island, should be nearby, floating, and best of all, animals. At Mainland, a well is good for settling in the middle of it. As well as this, it makes a viable source of mithril, albeit one constantly fought over. Be aware of noobs. At Bento Island, a spear would work out. This island is also commonly settled on, by starters which may steal your stuff. Cooking is a good skill at these islands. Meat will be tasty... *If you are an expert, try out Rockma Island, Desert Island, and Ore Island is a cave between the two parts of the island, you could use it as a fall-back point, thus making it the best defense you could possibly have. Try for staying a distance from spawns prickly pear leafs as walls, very useful for making a homemade defense. Major buildings and tools will be needed. A well, walls, gate, seeds, weapons, axes, pickaxes, a light source, compost, and shelter, make it GOOD shelter. You can last forever if you have these things. *Never try to settle on Flax Island or Spire Island if you want to have all the resources that you absolutely need in good enough quantities. You'll need to forage from other islands and get supplies from traders. You will be able to trade with them if you know how to get precious resources. On the first island, getting Flax will be easy. On the second island, you'll need to know how to mine to have a steady source of income. A well, multiple composts, and traders are a must! However, you can opt to plant apple trees as a source of wood, and plant whatever else crop you will be needing, but venturing out for resources is inevitable. Spire island, not only being rich in minerals, also has mithril, deep inside. You have to do some serious climbing to get to it though. Poll Is this page useful? Yes No